Start of a New Life
by rpgfan100
Summary: A collection of stories that take place about one year after the events of Sengoku Movie Battle. Explores the lives of the cast after the events of Wizard.
1. Chapter 1

Start of a New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kamen Rider series or these characters. This story is purely a fan creation.

Yuzuru really loved Nitou's apartment. It was also Haruto's apartment, but calling it Nitou's apartment just had a better ring to it. It wasn't like he didn't like Haruto, He was his magic tutor after all. He just thought that it sounded cool when he thought of the apartment as his big brother's apartment, not a teacher's apartment. Why did he love Nitou's apartment? There were a lot of reasons why. Just the fact that it was his big brothers place was enough honestly. Who wouldn't want to hang out with their cool older brother at his apartment?

There were other reasons though. Yuzuru's home life wasn't all that good. Since his father left him and his mother a long time ago, his mother had to carry the load all by herself. Yuzuru's mother loved him, he didn't doubt this, but she was far too busy to give him much attention. Since he wasn't all that good at making friends, he spent much of his childhood alone. It didn't help matters that his recklessness had caused him to push away from Akari, one of his only friends, for a long time. His life changed for the better when he met Nitou though. Getting captured by Wiseman and being forced to become Kamen Rider Mage aside, his life changed for the better when he met Nitou. While he was only hoping to learn how to ride a bike from Nitou, he learned that and so much more from the man. Not only did he finally repair his broken relationship with Akari with Nitou's help, he also learned that he had worth as a person. He spent so long feeling like he was just a burden to everyone around him that he didn't realize that there was so much he could do. Not just for himself, but for those around him.

Yuzuru sat up in his bed to check the time. It was 15 minutes past 1:00 AM. Yuzuru yawned a bit before turning to look around his room. When Nitou and Haruto were buying their own apartment together, they were dead set on getting one with two bedrooms. Nobody knew why. They were already sleeping together(While they tried to deny this when it was brought up, Shunpei knew what he saw) so they would only need one room. They were also quite strapped for cash, so they really didn't need to drop any more money than necessary. It wasn't until they found the perfect apartment that they revealed their reason.

"T-the room is for me?" asks Yuzuru, shocked by the revealed news. NItou nodded, a smile decorating his face. He pats Yuzuru's shoulder as he sits down next to him.

"I know that things aren't always easy for you back at home, so I wanted there to always be a place for you to go."

Yuzuru sat there, completely stunned. He turned to face Nitou and matched his smile.

Yuzuru cracked a small smile as he though back to that day. Nitou said that like this was just supposed to be a room that he stayed in maybe once a month. But Yuzuru usually stayed at their house once a week. He stayed even more often during long holidays. Since the summer break started, he practically lived at their house. More of his stuff littered the floors of this house than in the drawers of his room at home.

Yuzuru lets out a low yawn before stepping out of bed to get a cup of water. Yuzuru was greeted with cold air as soon as he opened his room door. Fighting his urge to return to bed, Yuzuru leaves the room and heads for the kitchen. As expected at this hour, the house was pretty dark. If it wasn't for the pure moonlight shining in through the slightly open curtains, it would be nearly impossible to see.

As he made his way to the kitchen, Yuzuru could hear a quiet snoring coming from Nitou and Haruto's room. It was pretty normal for Nitou to snore so Yuzuru didn't think much of it. But for some reason, he felt the urge to go and check on him. Upon poking his head in the room, Yuzuru see's Nitou sleeping alone. Since Haruto didn't have any other career ideas, he decided to help Rinko and Mayu with… police stuff until he found a more permanent career choice. Yuzuru was a mage but he was still a child so they didn't give him very many details when it came to that sort of thing. Haruto doesn't stay out this late very often, but Nitou always complains as though he's never home.

Yuzuru watches as Nitou starts to squirm around a bit before taking hold of Haruto's pillow and pulling it into his chest, nibbling on one of the ends. Is he dreaming of Haruto… or Food? Yuzuru turns to leave the room, but stops when he hear Nitou begin groan. Letting out a quiet sigh, Yuzuru walks over to Nitou and begins to shake. It isn't long before the older man begins to wake up.

"Yuzuru? What'cha doing here?" asks Nitou as he slowly sits up in bed. Most of his blanket was already on the floor from he squirmed earlier, but sitting up sent the rest of the blanket to the floor as well. This revealed that Nitou was only wearing a pair of white boxers, but he didn't seem very embarrassed "You have a nightmare?"

"I didn't have a nightmare! I came to check on you" says Yuzuru, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

It didn't seem like Nitou heard him. In the time that Yuzuru tried to correct Nitou, the older man had already pulled the covers from the ground and was beginning curl back up "If you're too scared to go back to sleep, you can sleep in here."

How old did he thing he was? Yuzuru opened his mouth to correct Nitou, but quickly saw that it would be useless. Nitou was just about to go back to sleep, but not before mumbling something about not disturbing him. Yuzuru sighed before getting up from the bed. Why did he come in here again?

Author's Note: Welcome to my first real attempt at a multi chapter fic. While a lot of people didn't like Wizard, I really enjoyed it. I actually enjoyed all the characters a lot, but to say they left a bit to be desired is an understatement. One of my biggest complaints is the underutilization of all three of the Kamen Rider Mage's. It would take me too long to get into why I think this, but I think watching the show speaks for itself. I will say that they didn't get nearly enough screen time. My goal, among others, for this story is to give the three Kamen Rider Mage's more personality. Wish me luck on this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shunpei was silent as he stared at light blue magic stone in front of him, Haruto's Violet Golem sitting on the table next to it. He was pretty excited when Wajima said he could craft this magic ring all by himself. He was pretty eager to craft another one after the ring he made for Haruto worked so well… ignoring the fact that its use was pretty situational. Shunpei slowly reaches for the stone before picking it up, remembering a request that was made a couple of months. It was while he was a Donut Shop Hungry if he remembered right…

*A couple of months ago*

Connect! Please!

Nitou stood in awe as a hand appears out of nowhere and grabs the bag of plain sugar donuts that he was holding, pulling this into a small magic portal. Nitou turns around to see Haruto now holding that very same bag, a proud smirk decorating his face.

"Damn it" shouts Nitou "I hate it when you do that! This was supposed to be revenge for when you hide all my mayonnaise bottles!"

"You're the one who keeps putting mayonnaise on my donuts!" says Haruto, his mouth still full from the donut.

Shunpei sighed as he watched the two go back and forth. Why were they always getting in such petty arguments? He opened his mouth to say something but shook his head. There was nothing that he, or anyone really, could say at this point to stop them. Shunpei knew that they would work it on their own, he just hoped that a crowd of people weren't surrounding them by the time they did… like last time. One awkward afternoon later, Haruto and Shunpei… mostly made up. They still weren't talking, but they weren't shouting at each other anymore. Just as Shunpei was about to began the short walk back to the Antique Shop, he was stopped by Nitou.

"You're getting pretty good at making magic rings, aren't you Shunpei" asked Nitou, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"...Why do you ask?" Shunpei could see a rather sinister looking smile on the man's face.

"No reason…I just thought it would be cool if I could have a few of those utility rings that Haruto uses all the time to cheat."

"But I don't-"

"Say no more! I was just sharing a wild dream of mine…"

Before Shunpei had a chance to speak again, Nitou was running off to catch up with Haruto.

*Present Day*

Taking a deep breath, Shunpei sets the stone back down before reaching for his hammer and chisel. He had no idea whether this'll work or not, but he had to try. Looking over the stone, he pick a random spot before beginning his work. As he slowly began to shape the magic ring, he wondered if there were any other ingredients needed to make a ring for Nitou's driver. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Nitou's rings were completely different from the rings used by… just about every other mage.

Shunpei halted his work as he thought. Now that he thought about it, Nitou's rings didn't even look like they were made out of a magic stone. His rings look more like the product of a blacksmith rather than a magic ring maker. Reaching for his notebook, Shunpei looked over all the notes that he had. Needless to say, they were absolutely no help when it came to making a ring in the same style as Nitou's. He lets out a loud sigh as Wajima enters the small work area.

"Having trouble?" asks Wajima, looking over at the magic stone.

"Ya… To tell you the truth, I've been trying to make a ring for Nitou's driver" say Shunpei, getting up to that Wajima can take a seat.

"I see… Making a ring for a driver like his will be no easy task, since most of the records of creating such a ring are long gone."

Shunpei nods in agreement "Do you have any suggestions? Any at all?

Wajima slowly shakes his head before taking the stone in his hands "I don't know Shunpei. When creating a magic stone, it's like the stones themselves have a mind of their own. Even in a pure form such as that, they use their magic to guide the ring maker as he shapes the stone into a form can be used to harness their true power."

Shunpei nods as Wajima leaves the room, returning to his seat only when the man leaves the small room. He takes a deep breath before taking the stone in his hands. Shunpei closes his eyes, the last thing he see's before his vision goes dark being the gentle glow of the magic stone. He sits in the silence of his mind for a while, taking in the darkness. The only sound that he can hear is his gentle breathing. Suddenly, a gentle voice cuts through the darkness. Shunpei can't make out what the voice is saying, but he can feel that is trying to say something. Despite being just voice, it's as if the voice is beginning to light of the darkness. While he doesn't say a word, he slowly mouths his request from the voice. It isn't long before the gentle voice grows louder. Taking one more deep breath, Shunpei opens his eyes and looks at the stone again.

Placing the stone back down on the table, Shunpei returns to work on the stone. He has no idea what he's doing. Despite this, his hands seem to be on autopilot. He can feel every motion of his hands being guided by the voice he heard in the darkness earlier. After an hour of hard work, he is now holding a blue ring in his hands. Much like the rings Wajima makes, Shunpei has no idea what the ring does. Despite this, he's quiet please with the result of his work. Taking a deep breath, he leans back in his chair. What kinds of trouble would Nitou get into with this mysterious blue ring?

Author Note: Ya! Quick update to this story. This chapter came out pretty fast since I actually wrote this first chapter of this story a while before a actually posted it. Not much to say about this chapter. I had a bit of trouble figuring out what to do since Shunpei doesn't do much outside of helping Haruto but I guess it work out. If you guys have any idea for chapters, let me hear them. I don't know how long I want this story to be, but I doubt that it'll be more then about 10 chapters. Until next time!

P.S. If anyone has any idea for the font to use for flashbacks, let me know. I had trouble picking one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kamen Rider series or these characters. This story is purely a fan creation.

If there was one thing that Rinko learned while dealing with Phantoms, it was to expect the unexpected. Thinking back to about a year ago, she feels kind of silly thinking that the Phantom threat would stop just because Sou Feuki was defeated. Now that Sou started creating Phantoms, there was nothing anyone could do to completely stop Phantoms from popping up. The question is, what were they going to do about gates that overcome their despair and gained the ability to cast magic and become Mages?

Rinko lets out a low sigh as she looks over all the Phantom cases that have occurred of the past year. It was at that point that the police officially began to handle Phantom cases. Over the course of about year, they've had about 30 Phantom cases. As of right now, not one of those case resulted in the creation of another Mage. They've always either saved them before they fell into despair or entered their underworld and defeat the phantom. It was only a matter of time before somebody overcomes their despair on their own and gained the power to become a Mage.

Rinko didn't have a problem with somebody else becoming a Mage. Gaining the ability to become a Mage is something that is very difficult to do and anyone who become one is worthy of accepting their gift if they so choose. It just that if somebody were to get turned into a Mage while on a case, things would get a lot more complicated.

Rinko sighed as she gets up from her desk. Just the thought of doing more paperwork was enough to cause her to get a headache. Things have been much slower since the defeat of Sou. Even none Phantom cases seemed to drop a bit in number after the defeat of the White Wizard. While she loved her job, she had to admit that it could be pretty boring most of the time. The Phantom cases were one of the few times that she got to go out onto the field again, something that she loved the most about her job. Besides, more paperwork wasn't the only problem that would come up if another Mage were to be born.

If another Mage were to be born, it would force the police to accept the fact that more Mages can (and will) be created. The only people that they knew were Mages were Haruto and Mayu. The only other person that knew of the existence of other two Mages(Yuzuru and Masahiro) was Masanori Kizaki. Some of the police force members were suspicious of course, but they were mostly written off by their peers as being paranoid over something that could never happen. If they over react and cause too much of a panic, they could cause some gates to give into despair and to create more Phantoms.

Rinko sighs as she lets out a quiet yawn, getting up from her desk. She's probably over thinking things… again. The power that a Mage possesses can be used to help a lot of people. Even if there are some who want to use their power for evil, she's sure that there will be just as many Mages ready to help others with their power.

Taking a look at the clock, Rinko figured that she should be getting home. Grabbing her bag, she leaves her office. As she makes her way down the hallway, she stops when she passes Haruto's office and see's the light still on. Looking inside, She see's Haruto trying to eat a donut (plain sugar of course) while carrying a large stack of files.

"Haruto!" shouts Rinko, rushing to grab the large stack of files out of his hands and placing them on the desk.

"Thanks for the help" says Haruto, chuckling a bit "I wasn't able to get all of my work done earlier today because Nitou…distracted me. So I stayed late to finish it all up."

"I-I see" says Rinko. She didn't even want to begin to imagine how Nitou distracted him "How much longer do you think you'll stay?"

"I just got finished actually. I was putting away my stuff just now" says Haruto, taking a bit of his donut "Nitou is going to meet me here in a bit."

Rinko nods as she sits down in a chair "How do you liking it here? Working at the police station I mean."

"Working here is alright" says Haruto, taking another bite of his donut "not the type of job I want to do for the rest of my life, but I'm glad I can help people."

Rinko smiles at Haruto's answer "That's good. I'm sure you'll find something you want to do."

As Haruto grabs one of his magic rings off of his desk, Rinko thinks of an interesting idea.

"Hey Haruto, how is it going with Mayu and Yuzuru's training?"

"Pretty well" says Haruto "Sou taught them a bit already, I'm mostly showing them how to develop a style of their own. They're advancing pretty quickly."

"Have you ever thought of training any more Mages?" asks Rinko.

"Me? Training a Mage from scratch?" questions Haruto.

"Why not? I think you'd be pretty good at it" says Rinko "Your patient, calm, and very good at magic."

Haruto thinks for a moment before letting a sigh escape from his mouth "I'll think about it ok?"

Rinko chuckles "Thank you Haruto."

Haruto smiles as he walks over to the door "I'm sure Nitou's going to be here soon. I'm about to head out. Are you leaving as well?"

"Yep" says Rinko, getting out of her seat.

Haruto reaches for the doorknob. Before he can open the door however, the door opens by itself and hits him. While he's unhurt, the half finished donut that he was holding flies out of his hands and lands in the trashcan. Haruto only sighs and drops to his knees as Nitou pokes his head into the room.

"Haruto? What are you doing on the floor?"

"I was reaching to open the door when-"

"Say no more!" says Nitou, pulling Haruto off the ground "Don't worry about it, let's just go get dinner"

Rinko laughs as Nitou drags Haruto out of the room, the ring mage still looking at the trash can with a sad, almost pouting look on his face.

Author Note: Chapter 3 is now complete. Some of you guys may have noticed that I said this story takes place after Wizard's story, but the description said that this takes place one year after Ultimatum. I actually meant that this story takes place one year after Sengoku Movie Battle. I can't believe that it took me so long to notice that I put the wrong thing in the description… In any case, I changed the description. Everything should be fine now. I have about 2 chapters left. A Mayu focused chapter and a Masahiro focused chapter. See you guys next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Do you think white was the right color for this room" questions Aya Yamamoto as her husband Masahiro Yamamato sits down for the first time since breakfast earlier that morning. He looks at her in shock, his mouth open in shock. He had just spent all morning painting the nursery, as well as putting together the baby's new crib. Would he really have to-.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm just kidding" says Aya, laughing as she hands her husband a water bottle "I love the color."

She sits down next to Masahiro as he drinks, looks around the room. It took them two days, but the finally renovations to the baby's room were finally complete. Aya smiles before turning to her husband.

"Thank you for working so hard Masahiro."

Masahiro smiles and opens his mouth to speak. He is interrupted however when the sound of a baby crying echoes through the house. Aya sighs before getting up and making her way to the door. She stops at the doorframe before turning back to Masashiro "I'll have lunch ready in a bit ok?"

Masashiro nods at Aya, but she's already running to tend to the baby. He sighs as he gets up to leave the room, looking around one more time. This was just one room in his and Aya's dream house. It took them a long time, but they finally saved up enough money for their dream house. Renovating the baby's room was the last thing they needed to do before the house would perfect.

Making his way into his bedroom, he saw Aya looking around for something as the baby cried.

"Masashiro? Good timing. I need you to get the baby's bottle from the kitchen" says Aya, reaching for the crying baby.

Masashiro nods before running out of the bedroom, through the living room, and into the kitchen. Seeing the bottle on the counter, he grabs it and begins to walk through the living room again. Upon entering the living room this time though, he notices something next to the lamp. Reaching to pick it up, he sees that it's his Kamen Rider Mage transformation ring.

"What's this doing out here" questions Masashiro, slowly reaching to pick the ring up. It was a green ring with a gem in the center. It almost looked as if it had to fangs coming out of the top and pointed toward the center of the gem. His smile begins to fad as he stares at the ring.

"Masashiro!" cried Aya from the room.

"Coming" Masashiro shouts back. The ring still in his hand, he dashes into bedroom.

"Thank you" says Aya, reaching for the bottle in his hands. As she grabs the bottle, Aya notices the ring sitting in his slightly closed hand.

"That's one of those magic rings, isn't it" asks Aya, feeding the baby the bottle. A look of surprise briefly crosses Masashiro's face as his grip tightens around the ring, attempting the futile act of hiding the ring.

"It is" says Masashiro, not looking up from his feet "I saw that it was out in the living room, so I'm moving it back to where it belongs."

Masashiro didn't look up from his shoes as he spoke. He always got really nervous whenever somebody brought up the fact that he was a Mage. Even though he didn't hate magic like he did before, the time he was kidnapped by that White Wizard guy still fresh in his mind even a year later, he still wasn't particularly fond of it. To say that he was happy that Haruto and his friends didn't mention to anyone the fact that he was a Mage didn't even begin to describe his feelings. Masashiro lets out a breath he was holding in before turning to walk out of the room.

"It's not your fault Masashiro" says Aya, her soft voice cutting through the thick silence "You weren't at fault for what happened on that day.

The magic ring falls out of Masahiro's hands as Aya spoke. How could she be so blunt about what happened on that day. Not only was it the day he became a Mage, it was the day that she almost…

"I suppose you were always like that, getting so work up over something that was completely out of your control" says Aya "Don't you know that you always worry me when you do that?"

Masashiro remained silent as he heard Aya get up and begin to approach him "It's alright to be angry about something that can't be help. But it's not OK to let it eat you up on the inside."

Aya places her hand on Masashiro's shoulder "You're a Mage Masashiro. Nothing you do can change that fact. The only thing you can do is accept that and move on."

When Aya removes her hand from his shoulder, Masashiro awaits a hug from her. When she doesn't though, he turns around to face her. He can see Aya holding the baby in her arms, smiling back at him.

"Besides, where would we be without you?"

Masashiro holds back tears as he pulls Aya and the baby into a hug. She was right. There was no use crying over this. He had to move on. For his sake…and their sake.

Once Masashiro lets go, Aya places the baby in his arms.

"Now, let me go get started on lunch."

 **Author Note: This is a very… interesting chapter. While watching the show, I didn't remember much about his character honestly. The only thing I really remembered about him was that he didn't like the fact that he was a mage, and he was willing to do just about anything for his family. In his defense, he joined really late and of the two focus episodes he got, most of the first one was packed with plot. I hope I did him and his wife Aya justice in this story. Another thing that I was quite confused about was the baby's age. I know that the baby was born in the final episode, but I kept imagining that it was a baby that was just born. Even though it was older than that, it was still one year old so… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As you probably guessed, the next chapter is the Mayu focused one. See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Maya approached her sister's shrine to pray, she didn't expect to stay very long. She expected to bring her sister a fresh bokeh of flowers, pray for about five minutes, and then to leave. Mayu wasn't the type of person who spent hours on end talking to the dead at a shrine, so that was usually all the time she needed to pay her respects to her fallen sister. But as she kneeled down in front of the small wooden shrine that sat in the corner of her house and arranged the flowers in a way that she thought would make her sister happy, she suddenly had the urge to speak.

"Hello Misa" says Mayu, gently laying the last flower in her hands in front of the picture of her sister "How's it going?"

It didn't take long for Mayu to remember that trying to have a conversation with a dead girl wasn't going to work. Despite this, Mayu still opened her mouth to speak once again.

"I graduated High School recently" says Mayu "the fact that I stopped going to school for so long when I became a Mage complicated things, but nothing I couldn't handle."

As expected, Mayu was met with more silence. She wasn't really sure why she paused every time she talked. It was as if she expected somebody to say something back to her.

"I don't know if I want to go to college yet, but I've been working at the police station for a while now. I enjoy working with Rinko-san and its nice to be able to help people" says Mayu, a rather sad looking smile decorating her face "I especially enjoy helping gates who are in trouble. It makes me feel better knowing that I have a chance to help people…people just like me."

Mayu sighs as she leans back all the way to the ground, her legs still in the kneeling position. Mayu loved her sister and she knew she always would. It's just that every time she thought about her sister for more than a few minutes, she couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts. She would begin to think about life before her sister died, about what life would be like if she didn't die. More often than not though, she would often drift to thoughts that had nothing to do with her sister, like the incident with the white wizard. It was probably the reason she rarely spent more than a few minutes at her sister's shrine.

"I hate it when you do this to me" says Mayu as she pouted at the roof "I only wanted to come here for a couple of minutes, but now I feel like laying here for the rest of the night."

As she laid on the floor in a rather awkward, Mayu couldn't help but think back to the first time she prayed at her sister's shrine last year. She didn't remember much about that night but that was probably because there wasn't very much to remember about that night. It was the first time she properly prayed for her sister, so she spent most of the night cry with her eyes closed, quietly muttering every prayer she could think of. It was one of the few times that she prayed at a shrine for so long.

Letting a sigh escape her lips, Mayu gets returns to a proper kneeling position to face her sister's shrine.

"I don't really know what I want to say now. I feel as though I had something to say, but it got lost under a sea of confusion" says Mayu, much quieter than she did before "maybe I was going to tell you something about work?"

If the silence knew anything, it wasn't going to betray its knowledge to Mayu. The Mage sat in the dark for a while. For some reason, she didn't want to get up. She felt as if she still had some unfinished business. Taking a deep breath, she decides to let her emotions ask the next question.

"How are Mom and Dad doing up there?" asks Mayu, her hands tightly closed "It feels like it's been a long time since I last talked to you guys"

Since her parents actually had a grave, Mayu didn't think it was necessary to create a shrine for them in her house. She felt a bit sad about this choice though, since it meant she didn't get the chance to talk with her parents nearly as often as she got the chance to talk with her sister. She didn't know anything about what happened to people who died, but she liked to think that people at least got the chance to be with their loved ones. Mayu would often image her sister sitting in a cozy little room listening to her whenever she talked with her. Unable to answer back but happy enough just to hear her voice. She was imagining right now that her parents were also sitting with her, smiling as they listened to Mayu speak to them.

"…Somehow, I getting the feeling that you guys are doing all right" says Mayu as she moved to stand up.

Dusting her skirt off, Mayu claps her hands before bowing in pray. She wasn't quite sure what she accomplished by talking with her sister and her parents. But she was happy that she did. She isn't sure what the the future holds for her, but she knew that she was going to be alright somehow.

 **Author Note: And with this chapter, Start of a New Life is complete. This chapter might be a bit anticlimactic for an ending, but I think it fits with the tone of the rest of the story. I didn't really know how to handle a Mayu chapter, so it took me a while to write this chapter. I'm not really sure how this turned out, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story.**

 **P.S. I'll leave it to your imagination as to what the ring Shunpei made for Nitou does.**


End file.
